Of Prophecies and Parables
by Daniel Wesley Rydell
Summary: Sequel to In Your Absence. Things have calmed down, and things at SN are as normal as they can be. But things are about to change for Dan...
1. Chicago Vs Orlando, Prophets Vs Oracles

Of Prophecies and Parables  
A story based on **S**ports Night  
Written by DJ Carter

* * *

Dan Rydell walked through the newsroom of the Sports Night studio, humming a happy tune. It was a good morning. A reasonable temperature in outside New York city, and the sun shined brighter than ever. As he quickly glanced out a window, he laughed out loud, and strode past a few confused people.  
  
"Good morning, Casey!" he said as he walked into his and Casey McCall's shared office.  
  
"Good morning, Danny! You're in a good mood I see," Casey grinned as he looked over some footage of a recent basketball game.  
  
"What've we got for footage so far?" Dan asked, sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Not too much. Only a few games today. I've been looking over this footage of Orlando's recent loss. They've got no chance. The defense they have will be slaughtered tonight by the Chicago," Casey said, turning away from the monitor.  
  
"What are you, an oracle?" Dan asked.  
  
"I consider myself more of a prophet of sorts," Casey replied.  
  
"Oracle sounds much cooler," Dan returned, turning to a stack of papers on his desk.  
  
"It sounds immortal," Casey said, turning towards Dan.  
  
"It does indeed," Dan replied, still sorting through papers.  
  
"Do you even know what a prophet is?" Casey asked.  
  
"I do know what a prophet is. I also know what an oracle is, and oracle sounds much cooler," Dan responded.  
  
"One who prophesies, or foretells events, a predictor, a foreteller. I think I am a prophet," Casey said turning back to his own work.  
  
"An authoritative person who divines the future, that's an oracle," Dan said, looking towards the ceiling for a second as he thought.  
  
"I know that. I also know another definition for oracle is a prophecy," Casey replied, then stopped.  
  
"Casey?" Dan questioned.  
  
"Yeah, Dan, there is pretty much no difference," Casey said quietly.  
  
"That's what I'm saying," Dan said.  
  
"Good morning, Gentleman," Dana Whitaker said as she walked in and handed each a piece of paper.  
  
"Dana-" Casey started.  
  
"Don't ask Casey," Dan interrupted.  
  
"Dana-" Casey tried again.  
  
"Casey, abort!" Dan yelled.  
  
"Dana, am I an oracle or a prophet?" Casey finally got out.  
  
"Neither of the above," Dana said as she walked out.  
  
Silence filled the room as the answer sunk in.  
  
"I shouldn't have asked," Casey muttered.  
  
"Yeah, that's an affirmative," Dan replied, laughing slightly, and turned back to his work.

* * *


	2. Prophets, Foot Tennis, and Kuala Lumpur

"I am much like a prophet," Casey said as he sat down in the conference room.  
  
"While that may be true, is there any reason I should really care?" Isaac Jaffee asked. The African-Amercian gentleman scratched his chin slightly and laughed as Casey's face contorted as he tried to figure out a good answer.  
  
"All right, what have we got so far?" Dana asked.  
  
"The Bulls are expected to smash the Magic tonight..." Natalie started.  
  
"...and Chicago will crush Orlando's defense. It will fall like a straw house against the wolf. I tell you, this is true," Casey finished.  
  
"Actually, I'm willing to make book against that," Jeremy Goodwin replied, as he walked in.  
  
"I apologize, I had some urgent business to take care of," Jeremy said as he sat down.  
  
"All right, what else do we have?" Dana asked.  
  
"I have something, you can do with it what you want," Jeremy replied.  
  
Dana looked towards him, as did everyone else.  
  
"Foot tennis," He answered proudly.  
  
As his co-workers looked at him, confusion etching their faces, he continued.  
  
"A Foot Tennis team has a huge winning streak. It's causing a lot of hysterics in Malaysia. This team is expected to go all the way. This is the big time, and I think we should do a piece on it."  
  
"Foot Tennis?" Natalie asked, laughing. Most of the others in the room followed suit.  
  
"It's not funny! This is a huge story!" Jeremy complained, to no avail.  
  
"All right, what is this foot tennis you speak so highly of?" Dan questioned.  
  
"It's a game, much like our volleyball. They set it up a lot like volleyball, and use a wicker ball about the size of a soccer ball. The players try to pass the ball over the net to the other side only using their feet, knees, and thighs," Jeremy explained.  
  
"What's the team's name?" Casey asked.  
  
"The Launchers. They hail from Kuala Lumpur," Jeremy answered.  
  
"You hail?" Kim asked.  
  
"No, the Launchers hail, not me," Jeremy responded.  
  
"Right, unless anyone has anything else, back here at six," Dana said, gathering her papers and walking out. As she did, Natalie fell in pace behind her.  
  
"Kuala Lumpur?" Dan asked.  
  
"Yeah, they hail from there," Jeremy replied quickly.  
  
Dan looked over at Jeremy, then smiled slightly and left.

* * *


	3. Dan thinks Casey's ugly

"Five minutes to live, first team to the studio, five minutes!" Kim's voice rang over the intercom.   
  
"I knew she was going to say that Danny," Casey remarked as they walked through the newsroom towards the studio.  
  
"Really? I did too," Dan replied dryly.  
  
"You don't think I'm a prophet?" Casey asked.  
  
"Not exactly," Dan responded.  
  
"An oracle?" Casey asked.  
  
"No," Dan replied.  
  
"Then what am I?" Casey asked.  
  
"If I said ugly, would you move on to a new topic?" Dan asked as he sat down at the anchor desk.  
  
"No," Casey answered quickly.  
  
"Damn..." Dan muttered softly.

"One minute to VTR, two minutes to live," Elliott said as he walked through the studio into the control room.  
  
"Are you sure?" Casey asked.  
  
"Yes, for God's sakes, Casey. Seriously, if you don't shut up I'm going to take this script and shove it up your-"  
  
"All-righty!" Casey interrupted before Dan could finish.  
  
"In three, two, one..." Elliott said over the intercom.  
  
"Good Evening, from New York City, I'm Casey McCall, sitting next to Dan Rydell. Those stories plus, an inside look at the Chicago and Orlando game. We'll launch you into some Foot Tennis highlights, and much more. We don't know where you are, or where you're going, but I can tell you're going to be watching Sports Night on CSC. Stick around," Casey said.

* * *


	4. Reflections on the Past

"'Morning everyone," Casey said as he and Dan walked through the studio the next morning.  
  
"'Morning," Dave and Elliott answered synchronously.   
  
"Hey Dan, you've got a phone message on your desk," Kim stated as she walked past them towards the control room.  
  
"Thank you, Kim, best secretary I've ever had you are," Dan said.  
  
"That's great, Dan. Doesn't change the fact that I'm not!" Kim yelled as she walked out.  
  
Dan walked into his office right behind Casey, and grabbed the note off the desk.  
  
As Casey sat down, he looked at Dan. His face was pale as he read the note.  
  
"What's wrong?" Casey asked.  
  
"Dad's called a family reunion," Dan answered quietly.  
  
"Has he?" Casey asked.  
  
"Yeah, he has. I'm not invited by him, though. Mom invited me, that's what the message is about," Dan replied.  
  
"Your dad?" Casey questioned.  
  
"I haven't spoken to him much since... Sam. He's pushed me off since," Dan responded quickly.  
  
Casey turned away and looked out the window.  
  
"Dan, he can't blame you for it. Sam made the decision to drive while high and drunk, not you," Casey said quietly.   
  
"He can't, but he does," Dan replied quietly, still working diligently.  
  
"Has he told you that?" Casey asked.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," Dan said, finally turning away from his work.  
~~  
_"Dad, what's going on?" a younger Dan Rydell asked his father as he arrived at his home.  
  
"Sam... He's dead," Jay Rydell answered him.  
  
"What happened?" Dan asked.  
  
"...You bastard," Jay responded coldly.  
  
"What...?"Dan asked.   
  
"They found crack in the car. Beer too. We both know who he got those habits from," Jay accused.  
  
"Hold on a second..." Dan started, but Jay cut him off.  
  
"You drank, smoked, and what's worse, you did it around Samuel. I could kill you with my bare hands right now!"  
  
"Dad! I didn't..."  
  
"Get the hell out of my sight Daniel. I never want to see you again. You killed Sam, and with it, you killed me," Jay interrupted, then turned away.  
~~  
_"...I didn't find out what happened to Sam till I called a few days later when I finally was able to talk to Mom," Dan quietly muttered.  
  
"Dan... are you going to go?" Casey finally asked.  
  
"I don't know..." Dan said, then cleared his throat.   
  
"Listen, I have to cut some tape," Dan said again, then grabbed a tape and walked out. As he did, Natalie walked in past him.  
  
Her eyes followed Dan as he walked away, then turned towards Casey.  
  
"... I didn't mean to," she said.  
  
"You heard that?" Casey asked.  
  
"Yeah... I... I did.." Natalie answered then ran after Dan.

* * *


	5. ChockFull Life

"...Incredible, this game is a chock-full of spectacular plays," Dan said as Natalie walked in.  
  
"Chock-full?" Natalie asked as she sat down behind him.  
  
"Yeah, I heard Casey say that to Jeremy when he looked over Jeremy's first highlights package. I kind of liked the sound of it," Dan replied.  
  
"But still... Chock-full? That's kind of weird, Danny," Natalie teased, a light smile gracing her face.  
  
Dan turned towards her.  
  
"What, Natalie?" he questioned.  
  
"What's going on with your dad and you?" She finally asked, concern creeping into her voice.  
  
"Did Casey tell you? Sometimes I wish he would-"  
  
"Dan. He didn't tell me. I was outside your office and I overheard. I didn't mean to intrude," Natalie interjected.  
  
Dan paused.  
  
"I think you should go," Natalie said.  
  
"I'm not going to ruin it for my family. Me being there will only make my dad furious and ruin it for the rest of the family," Dan explained.  
  
"Uh huh..." Natalie said then got up.  
  
"Listen, I think you've been running-" Natalie started.  
  
"-I've not been running-"  
  
"-You've been running from your dad. If you go, I think you'll finally feel closure, one way or another," Natalie finished.  
  
"I can't go alone Natalie. I'll be all alone. My family will avoid me. I'll just feel out of place, then I'll leave and no one will miss me. There is no love left in that household for me, just anger and hate," Dan whispered as Natalie came closer to him.  
  
"Then I'll go with you. You've been there for me before, and now it's my turn," Natalie said firmly.  
  
"Natalie... I need to think about it," Dan answered quietly, then turned back to his work.

* * *


	6. Connecticut

Dan Rydell walked down a muddy driveway on the outskirts of Connecticut. As his shoes sloshed in the small puddles that had begun to form, memories flashed in his mind like a flood.  
~  
_"Don't worry about dad," Sam Rydell told his older brother.  
  
"He hates me. I think I have a right to worry," Dan quietly answered.  
  
"Nah. He doesn't hate you. He's just a bit mad," Sam smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Sam, don't ever change ok?" Dan asked.  
~_  
It was pouring, and it made Dan more nervous and miserable  
  
As he pulled his drenched coat closer to him, he thought of the many memories that came with this driveway.   
  
David and himself shooting hoops.  
  
Chasing Sam around the big oak tree, then pushing him in the tire swing.  
  
Tossing the family football across the yard to Sam and David.  
  
So many memories of the past...  
  
"I shouldn't be here. Why am I here?" Dan asked out loud, and felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Because you have a hope that after so many years, your relationship with your father might change for the better," a voice next to him said.  
  
As he turned, he looked into the eyes of Natalie Hurley.  
  
They continued to walk down the driveway, Natalie grasped his hand.  
  
"This is the place I earned my scars..." Dan recited from something, though he couldn't remember exactly what.  
  
Nothing more was said as they finished the walk down the driveway.

* * *


	7. Meet David Rydell

When they reached the front door of the Rydell homestead, Dan drew his hand away from Natalie's.  
  
"Natalie, I can't do this."   
  
"Dan, you can, and you will," she replied as his hand reached for the door and knocked.  
  
Soon the door was answered, and David Rydell was in the doorway.  
  
"Danny! How the heck are ya, bro?!" David exclaimed as he pulled his brother into a quick hug.  
  
"Never been better, David. How goes the software business in London?" Dan questioned as they walked inside, Natalie following.  
  
"It's excellent. Sales are good. I've been making a pretty penny. How's sports? I've been watching CSC, and I have to say I'm impressed. You're good at what you do Dan," David answered.  
  
"Sports is good. CSC and Quo Vadimus take care of me," Dan replied.  
  
"Who is your friend? She's a looker I'd say," David said as he smiled and took Natalie's hand.  
  
"Natalie Hurley," Natalie said as she shook David's hand.  
  
"You're Senior AP for Sports Night right? You guys put on an excellent show!" David told her.  
  
"We do our best," both Natalie and Dan answered at once.  
  
David laughed lightly as he grabbed his brother into another hug, which was accepted with warmth.  
  
But then the moment was shattered as the back door shut.  
  
Dan looked over to see Jay Rydell, his father.  
  
Jay was wearing a Orioles baseball cap, which barely kept in his graying mop of hair. It was apparent he had been outside for a while as his shirt was drenched, along with his hat. His face was turning a beet red, and his eyes were filled with rage at the sight of Dan.  
  
"How the hell did you get in my house?!" Jay spoke, his body shaking with rage.

* * *

  



	8. Natalie faces down Jay Rydell

"Don't do this dad," Dan pleaded, but Jay didn't care.  
  
"I didn't invite you here. Who did?!" Jay screamed.  
  
"Dad! You can't do this to me anymore! I won't let you!" Dan said, raising his voice.  
  
"What do you intend to do about it? You've been rejected by this family-"  
  
"Dad, that's not true! You're the only one to reject him!" David interjected.  
  
"-and come to think of it, you are a reject, a failure!" Jay finished.  
  
Dan flinched. The words his father spoke cut to the bone.  
  
"Nothing to say? Truth hurts, don't it, Danny boy?" Jay said.  
  
Dan stumbled back a few steps and fell into a chair.  
  
"Dad, it wasn't Dan's fault! He made some mistakes, but so did I! So did Sam, and it cost him his life!" David said pointedly.  
  
"Shut your mouth! Don't tell me you're standing up for him, too!" Jay's rage continued.  
  
"Mr. Rydell," Natalie said, silencing everyone in the room.  
  
"What the hell do you want?! In fact, who are you?" Jay said, pointing an accusatory finger at her.  
  
She drew in a slow calming breath, then started.  
  
"Mr. Rydell, Dan works at Sports Night. He works his ass off making sure that the show that he and his partner and best friend Casey McCall put on every night goes off without a hitch. It's a fourteen hour job, and he does it well. He's been nominated for journalistic excellence and also been commended on his journalistic integrity by people like Michael Jordan, Bill O'Reily, and many more. He's stood by his partner and the whole Sports Night staff through thick and thin, and he's one of the best people I know," Natalie said.  
  
"That doesn't change-" Jay started but Natalie continued.  
  
"It doesn't change anything. Nothing you or Dan or David do will change the past. Sam is dead. Dan has nothing but sorrow and remorse for the death of him. But when it comes down to it, it's not his fault. Sam made a choice, and it's a choice that cost him his life. Dan didn't tell him to go drink and drive, or to get high while doing it. He's worked his whole life since Sam died to try to earn your love for him again which he shouldn't have lost in the first place. Yet you've still rejected him. He doesn't deserve this, and I can't believe that you hate him that much," Natalie finished.  
  
Dan looked over at Natalie and in his eyes were the slightest sign of tears.  
  
Jay stood, silenced as most everyone else did. No one had ever dared to contradict Jay Rydell, or interrupt him for that matter. Jay looked angrily at his son, and then stormed out of the house.  
  
"Danny..." Carol, Dan and David's mother finally spoke.  
  
"No, Mom, forget it, I've just ruined this family again. I'll just leave now," Dan said, grabbing his jacket.  
  
Natalie watched him run out, then chased after him.

* * *


	9. Six Feet From The Edge

_Please come now I think I'm falling  
I'm holding on to all I think is safe  
It seems I found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath_  
  
When she finally caught up to him, she grabbed his arm.  
  
"I shouldn't have gone. I told you this would happen, didn't I?" Dan asked her.  
  
"Dan!" David said as he ran out towards him.  
  
"What, David?" Dan answered, not really looking at him.  
  
"He heard you bro, he heard you," David replied.  
  
_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge and I'm thinking  
That maybe six feet  
Ain't so far down_  
  
"...David, I'm sorry. I've ruined today for you. I've ruined this whole family," Dan quietly said.  
  
"No man. Don't say that. Dad did that all by himself. He's lost it since Sammy, and that isn't your fault, and you know it, Mom knows it, everyone knows it. Dan-"  
  
"David, forget it. I've got to get back to work."_  
  
I'm looking down now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace  
I cried out heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breath  
**-One Last Breath - Creed -**_

* * *


	10. Aftermath: Part 1

As days passed, Dan sunk into an inner shell. He barely spoke a word to anyone that wasn't work related. Others wisely kept their distance, and left Dan to himself.  
  
Casey had no clue what had happened since the family reunion. He had tried to find out, but Dan hadn't given him an honest answer. He had tried asking Natalie, but all she would say was that Dan should tell him.  
  
He hated to see his partner like this. Dan Rydell had his rough spots, but he was a good friend.  
  
As he worked on the script for the next show, Dan walked in with a tape and sat down across the room.  
  
"Hey Dan," Casey's voice cut through the silence.  
  
"Casey," came Dan's reply.  
  
Silence filled the room again as Dan started typing.  
  
"Dan, what happened?" Casey questioned.  
  
"Casey, I've told you, absolutely-"  
  
"Cut the crap Dan, you know as well as I do something-"  
  
"-Nothing happened Casey," Dan said finishing the statement.  
  
"Then why won't you talk about the reunion?!" Casey asked.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about! He didn't want me there, and rather then face me, he stormed out!" Dan yelled.

* * *


	11. Aftermath: Part 2

"Dana, can I talk to you for a minute?" Natalie asked as she walked into Dana's office.  
  
"Sure," Dana answered, pushing herself away from the desk.  
  
Natalie sighed deeply, then closed the door.  
  
"Dana, I went with Dan to his family reunion," Natalie said, sitting down on the small couch.  
  
"I know that," Dana responded quietly.  
  
"But you don't know what happened..." Natalie murmured.  
  
Dana echoed Natalie's earlier sigh, then came to sit across from her.  
  
"At first, it was okay. I met David Rydell. He's one of the friendliest people I've ever met. He watches Sports Night in London. He told Dan that he was really good at what he did, and that he really liked Sports Night. It was so cool to hear someone compliment us," Natalie told Dana, a smile lightly on her face.  
  
Dana smiled also. Natalie was right, it was cool.  
  
"...Then Jay came in. I didn't see him at first, but he made his presence known by screaming at the top of his lungs asking how Dan had gotten in," Natalie whispered, her smile fading.  
  
"He told Dan that he was rejected by his family. Now that might not have been bad, but... Dana, he called him a reject... a failure..." Natalie continued, then trailed off.  
  
"How could he say that?!" Dana asked, her heart going out to Dan.  
  
"...I tried to defend him. I told Jay about how good of a person Dan was, how hard he works, how he's stood by us all during many of a trial. He didn't care, Dana, not in the least bit," Natalie explained.  
  
"How did Dan react?" Dana asked.  
  
"He just... left. He wasn't mad... I don't know what he was. It scared me Dana, it scared me a whole lot. I can't imagine what I would do if my father told me I was a reject and a failure. I'd probably shoot myself," Natalie murmured.  
  
Dana watched quietly as Natalie's eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Dana, I tried. I tried to stop his pain. I failed....I failed.... damn it I failed!" Natalie said as she finally broke the barrier and started sobbing. Dana pulled Natalie into her arms as she sobbed.  
  
She kept sobbing into Dana's arms for a good five minutes. In that time, Dana felt an anger she had never felt before at someone she had never met before.  
  
Jay Rydell.

* * *


	12. Arrowhead and Foxboro

"Dan, Casey, we've got a change in the 40's, the score is actually 43-56. Please change it," Dana stated quickly into her microphone.  
  
"Got it," Dan and Casey responded in synch.

"You wanna do something after the show?" Casey asked, grabbing his script and stacking it neatly.

"Not as such, no," Dan replied as he looked towards the camera.

"In three, two.."

"Good evening, from New York City, I'm Casey McCall alongside Dan Rydell. Those stories plus we'll bring you Arrowhead and Foxboro," Casey started, smiling broadly.

"Plus, we've got raving announcements from Chicago, and raving announcers in California," Dan continued.

"All that and more, you're watching Sports Night on CSC, so stick around. Trust me, it'll be worth it," Casey finished.

"We're out, back in three minutes," Natalie said into the microphone. 

"Dan, listen, you can't sit by yourself forever. I'm your friend, and I'm here to help you, why won't you let me?" Casey asked.

Dan didn't answer, just stared out towards the camera.

Casey looked in that direction, and saw the object of Dan's attention.

Jay Rydell.


	13. Lose Yourself in the Moment

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Dan asked suspiciously.

"Son, we need to talk," Jay responded quietly.

"And if I don't want to?" Dan replied angrily.

"Well, you and Casey are gonna have one smelly office when I sit there for days at a time," Jay answered, still remaining calm.

"Fine," Dan said curtly, then turned towards the cameras.

"In three.. two... one..."  
  
"Welcome back. As basketball season approaches quickly, the Chicago Bulls management is looking for a new quarterback to replace their former center who is out for the season with a torn shoulder and broken wrist. For more on this, lets go to Jack Jankowitz in Chicago. Jack?" 

"We're out, thirty-five seconds back," Natalie said over the P.A.

_His palms are sweaty, knees weak arms are heavy._

_There's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti._

Silence ruled the room as Dan's father watched his son.

"Dad, I have a show to do right now, I can't talk-" Dan started, then the lights clicked off.

Casey looked around the darkened room confusedly, then turned to Dan.  
  
"The power's out," Dana said as she walked onto the set.

_He's nervous, but on the surface he looks calm and ready to drop bombs_

_but he keeps on forgetting._

"Well... it appears you have some time right now," Jay said quietly.

"Dana, how much time do we have?" Dan asked desperately.

"Do I look like I'm omnipotent or something? Do I look like a prophet?" Dana asked, not noticing until she turned the presence of the elder Rydell.

"Dad, if we're going to have it out, it won't be in front of these people. Follow me," Dan said, motioning his father to follow.


	14. Dan and Jay

"Dan!" a voice called from behind Dan as he led his father to his office.  
  
"Yeah Natalie?" He asked.  
  
"I'm coming with you," Natalie stated.  
  
"Excuse me, young lady. This is a family conversation," Jay said to her sternly.  
  
"Dad, don't talk to her like that. Even if you are mad at me, that isn't a good enough reason to be an ass towards her," Dan responded bitterly.  
  
"Mr. Rydell, with all respect, I love Dan, and if you hurt him, I want to be there to support him," Natalie said quietly.  
  
"What?" Dan questioned.  
  
"Just let me come with you, Dan," Natalie begged.  
  
"All right," Dan caved, and she followed the son and the elder Rydell into Dan and Casey's office.  
  
"Dan. I'm sorry," Jay started.  
  
The words that Dan had never thought he would hear, had just came.  
  
"What..?" Dan asked, almost silent.  
  
"I said I was sorry Daniel. Everything that was said at the reunion, was true. Everything I said, I shouldn't have," Jay continued, turning towards a window.  
  
"Look at this. I'm standing in a building in the middle of New York. I was just on the set third most popular sports news show in the nation. My son is one of the anchors on that show, and I'm standing possibly in the biggest office I have ever stood in. And yet... a few days ago, I called my son a failure, a reject. Daniel, you are none of those," Jay kept going. He wasn't gonna stop now.  
  
"Dad. Why?" Dan questioned his father.  
  
"Because. Sam was a son after my own heart. I felt I screwed up so badly with you and Dave, that I... he was my last chance. Once he died, I had nothing left. I was dead on the inside, just waiting for the rest of my body to catch up," Jay answered.  
  
Dan turned away, and stared at the wall.  
  
"Dad. Say it again,"

"What?" Jay asked.  
  
"That you're sorry," Dan answered, hope creeping into his voice.  
  
"Daniel Wesley, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for the hell that I've put you through," Jay told him.  
  
Dan didn't answer, as his father came and put his arms around him. His arms hung loosely at his side, until one slowly moved up to his fathers back, then the other. He hugged him with intensity.  
  
Natalie saw the whole thing, and a smile came to her face.  
  
"Dan, I'm going to come back to New York in a couple weeks, and I want you to show me your life. I want to learn who you are again. Is that all right? Or have I messed up too much?" Jay asked.  
  
"Dad. I'm not gonna lie to you. It's going to be hard for me, but I'm willing to give you another chance. I would hate myself for not doing such a thing. Yes, It's all right." Dan said.  
  
"Son, I love you," Jay said, for the first time in over thirteen years.  
  
"I... I love you too Dad," Dan answered wholeheartedly.


	15. Isaac's Parable

A few minutes after Jay had talked to Dan, he had left. The power had come back on as he did, and Dan went back and finished the show with Casey.  
  
Now, he stood outside the door, and then knocked.  
  
A muffled reply came from behind the door, and Dan assumed that was the okay to come in.  
  
"Hello Danny," Isaac said, turning his chair towards him.  
  
"Isaac, you got a minute?" Dan asked, sitting in a chair across from him.  
  
Isaac nodded, then turned around towards the TV, turning it off. Then, he braced himself against the desk, and pushed himself up slowly, and started making his way across the room to his small bar.  
  
"You want a drink?" Isaac questioned him as he poured himself one.  
  
"Nah, but thanks," Dan replied.  
  
Isaac nodded again, then made his way back across the room, and sat down.  
  
"This have to do with your father?" Isaac questioned quietly. By Dan's silence, he knew he was right.  
  
"Isaac... He told me he was sorry."  
  
Isaac sat in silence, as Dan's comment sunk in.  
  
"Wow," was the only thing he could come up with.  
  
"Yeah," Dan answered.  
  
"What else?" Isaac asked, as he slowly put his feet up on his desk.  
  
"He wants to get to know me again."  
  
"And, you're on the wall about it, because of the years of pain," Isaac finished.  
  
"Yeah, you got it."  
  
""What are you gonna do, Daniel?" Isaac asked.  
  
"That's why I came to you... I figured you might have an idea," Dan replied.  
  
Isaac closed his eyes for a second in thought.  
  
"Danny, you ever heard the parable of the unmerciful servant?" Isaac asked suddenly.  
  
"No sir. What is it about?" Dan replied, with his own question.  
  
"Jesus had told Peter that he had to forgive not seven times, but seventy times seven. Then he told a story. He said, the Kingdom of God is like a king, who decided to settle his accounts and whatnot with his servants. One of them owed him quite a chunk of money, and the King ordered that this servant and his family be thrown in jail, and his personal possessions sold. The servant pleaded for the King to give him time, and the King relented. Told him, 'Your debt's gone, Now get out of here..' "  
  
Isaac paused, and took a small sip of his drink, then continued.  
  
"That same servant, on that same day, walked out of that palace, and found another one of his fellow servants, that owed him a few bucks. So that servant started going off on this guy, chokin' him, and told him to pay him back. That fellow servant, told him that if he gave him time, he would be able to pay his debt. The first servant though, just had him thrown in jail. That king heard about it, got angry, and had that servant thrown in jail, till he could pay him back," Isaac said, finishing his story.  
  
Dan shut his eyes, and considered what Isaac had told him.  
  
"Dan, from what I've heard, before and after Sam died, you and your father never got along well. This is your chance to change that. Don't let the chance slip away, or you may find yourself in your own prison," Isaac told him.  
  
"So. you're saying that I should give him the second chance," Dan finally answered.  
  
"Yeah, I believe so," Isaac confirmed.  
  
Dan nodded slowly, then nodded again. Standing up, he started walking towards the door.  
  
"Daniel," Isaac voiced quietly.  
  
Dan turned, and looked at Isaac.  
  
"I've lived a lot of years, and I've read a lot of things. Because of that I can say this. With parables, one can evaluate ones life to find new meaning. Every parable can give you new insight," Isaac said, a bit cryptically.  
  
"..All right sir." Dan answered quietly, and left the room.  
  



End file.
